Move Along
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: Sasuke, at the Sound, thinks of Naruto and how he wanted Naruto to move along. Another song fic of mine. Enjoy!


**Move Along  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Author Note: Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he sat in room at the Sound Village, he thought (for not the first time but one of many times) about Naruto. The spiky blond haired kid with sky blue eyes and those strange whiskers that made Sasuke curious about them every time his eyes crossed his ex-friend's face.

He hadn't thought much about how much Naruto must have grown up the past two years. They were both fifteen now; Sasuke almost sixteen (three weeks from now). He wondered if Naruto still wore that bright orange suit of his that made hiding the worst problem for missions. He wondered if Naruto thought of him…

He shook his head. Of course the Dobe did; Naruto did say he wanted to bring Sasuke back. Why hadn't he found him already? The Uchiha didn't even think of the blond giving up, it was out of Naruto's personality completely.

Now that he thought of it, he didn't know what Naruto was like now. Maybe he wasn't the funny, over energy exerting ninja who dreamed of being number one anymore…

But Sasuke knew; that if anything, Naruto would have to move on. He would…

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

Naruto didn't think much. He usually didn't have the brain too.

_When you fall everyone stands_

That wasn't necessarily true. Naruto was strong, that much was sure.

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

Everyone hated Naruto for the Nine-Tailed Fox in him. Sasuke didn't. He knew what it was like to be called a monster.

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

Naruto needed someone to be his rock. Iruka Umbino, their academy teacher, was very much his rock. He had always loved Naruto like his own.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

Naruto was stronger in will than anyone he had ever known.

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

Naruto always pushed it on missions. He put himself farther than anyone ever should. He could truly be a fearsome ninja if he wished it.

_And even when your hope is gone_

Hope was the only thing Naruto had.

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

Sasuke turned over and smiled slightly.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

Thinking back, when he had almost killed Naruto that day he came to the Sound. He flinched. He was NOT ready to see Naruto dead by his hands, or anyone else's for the matter.

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

Anyone who played with Naruto's heart should rot in hell, Sasuke would say that about himself too, but he knew he was already going.

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

Sasuke had always felt that after the clan died, he wouldn't find someone like himself. He had found Naruto, who felt the same, but had never had anyone to call his.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

He remembered slightly back when they were fighting Zabuza; Naruto had been so strong, pushing himself so much harder than he should have.

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

Naruto could move on.

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Sasuke wanted to urge Naruto away from coming after him. He knew it was useless because Naruto wouldn't listen to him.

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

Sasuke felt his eyes drop.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

Naruto's hope would never be gone. Sasuke was sure of that. He didn't know why he hadn't told himself that before. Naruto was not going to give up without a fight.

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

Sakura and Kakashi could help him make it through.

_(Move along)_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

Sasuke was sleeping. He knew that because he was standing in the field near his family home. Sitting on the ground and his left hand was under another's. He turned his head.

Naruto…

The blond smiled and cocked his head to the side. "I'll move along." He said happily. "If you move along with me…" His tone turned rhythmic. "_We move along… Along…_"

And Sasuke felt himself moving along with Naruto by his side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bored, some fic thing I guess.**

**  
MOVE ALONG by ALL AMERICAN REJECTS**

**Thanks.**


End file.
